Esme Laev
Basic Info Name: Esme Laev Title: Great Shield Maiden, Asgeria's Sword Role: Asgeria War Leader Age: 23 Race: Demi-God Place of Birth: Asgeira Gender: Female Martial Status: Widow Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Coin Purse: 100 Silver coins Dislikes: * Cowards * Traitors * Liar's * Rudeenss Likes: * Training/fighting * Flirting * Family * Exploring * Drinking with Friends Physical Traits Eyes: Changes from grey, blue and green Hair: Blonde Body Type: Muscular + Curvy Weight: 145 lbs Height: 5'7 Skin Tone: Fair Family Parents: Goddess Freya Siblings: None Spouse: Orrin Irisson (deceased) Children: Aron Irisson ( Son-Training), Odina Irisson (Daughter-Deceased) Abilities/ Inventory Weapons: Esme is an expert fighter and weapon wielder. As a child she trained with any weapons they had to offer. But prefers her axe, shield and sword. Marking her as the Great Shield Maiden. Skills: * Weapon Mastery * War Tactics * Great Marksmanship * Long & Short Range Combat * Stealth Combat Spells: Strength of 100: Esme calls on Freya, using either her sword or axe it is super charged with the energy of fallen vikings resting in Folkvangr. This causes her to temporarily have enhanced strength to proceed with critical hits. If used more than once, it causes her to go into a deep sleep. Lasting up to a whole day. After single usage her body will go under extreme fatigue. (Augment equals +3 to Strength) Soul bows/ Swords: Calling on Freya's dead warriors, Esme uses their soul energy to create a bow and arrow or swords. This causes the weapons to be quite strong in durability and much faster than regular wood Arrows. Tears of Fertility: Being a demi-god her tears are quite powerful. Drinking her tears can cause someone to be very fertile, obviously for a short amount of time. Her tears can also be spread on crops and cause them to grow faster. Can only be used once to each person or location. Lust Inducement: Due to her connection to Freya, at random times her energy can be very alluring. So much so it can cause men and woman to lust over her. Esme has no control over this. Depending on your Grit you can fight the urge, but it must be higher than her own. If you are within three meters of her energy field the effects can start happening. Enhanced Stamina: Esme can sustain herself without tiring longer than peak humans. (Cannot be used during the strength of 100) Only during regular combat. (Lasts 2 posts) Stats Personal Info Personality: Esme is very free spirited, constantly starting conversation and joking around. Yet, she has extreme cunning. Smart and dangerous when you get her angry. Her muscular appearance can sometimes give off the wrong impression. In actuality she'd kind and only strict when it comes to matters of the Kingdom. Race Info: It is believed, Esme was blessed by Freya herself. Choosing the woman to be her champion in the mortal world, made in her own image. Esme was born with a unnatural ability to fight, being extremely skilled at a young age. As the woman grew her powers only developed more into the Goddess' likeness. Given unworldly beauty to fit her creation. To this day Esme isn't sure whom her parents are or if she was actually a child of the great goddess of love. History: When Esme was just a baby, she was left in a boat moving into Asgeira. Laid in a bed of falcon feathers and weapons surrounding her. When the villagers found her, they were shocked to see her in a such a way. The Goddess Freya was known to wear a cloak of falcon feathers, so when they saw Esme surrounded by them they would only wonder who she was. Esme was raised by multiple villagers, as mainly lived in commune long houses. Once she turned four she had strange talents wielding toy swords. That was when they put her to train with the other viking children. Throughout her childhood, she'd continue to shock people with her skills and most of all beauty. Calling her a child of Freya. By the time she was twelve she started joining raids. To everyone's surprise, she fought with grace and power. This caught the attention of many men. However, due to her lack of parents it would become her choice who she'd marry. Eventually she'd meet Orrin. Like love at first site she'd marry him at age thirteen and bare him her first son Aron like custom. The couple fought together and pillaged villages, marking them as a power couple. When she turned sixteen she'd have her daughter Odina. Freya was unbelievably fertile, however that didn't mean her children would be safe from the harsh viking life. Odina would die within her first year by plague while Orrin took Aron on travels. This had broken much of her spirit so she trained to avoid the pain of her loss. This gave way to learning her divine abilities. Earning her names of the Great Shield Maiden and Asgeira's Sword. When her husband became back he learned of Odina's passing and became devastated. He turned from his soft loving self to a harsh cold man. This would ultimately bring him to his down fall in the fight of the Ogres. He was no longer the unbeatable berserker getting cut down by the enemy side. His death caused a switch in Esme's personality. Moving through the ranks of Asgeira, founding its trading dock and land of crops. This would earn her title of War Leader later in life. However, she was never truly the same after her first love died. Although she'd constantly happy she refuses to look back at her pain. Moving on as the General of Asgeira and mother of Aron.